dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League of America (New Earth)
| QuoteSource = | HistoryText = The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful super-heroes dedicated to fighting crime and injustice. They work together as a team and a strike-force, acting as Earth's first line of defense against both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial threats. Their numbers have greatly expanded over the years, but the original line-up included Aquaman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. Origins The first unofficial gathering of the group that would form the JLA happened when White Martians attempted to invade the Earth, prompting the then-fledgling hero Flash into bringing together Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, the Challengers of the Unknown, the Blackhawk Squadron, Plastic Man, Congo Bill, Rex, the Wonder Dog, Vigilante. This collection of heroes staved the Martian invasion, and while the group did not officially form at this time, it was later realized after the case was reviewed years later by the Green Arrow that all the founding members, including Hal Jordan (who at the time had yet to become Earth's Green Lantern) were presentJustice League #144. The official formation of the Justice League began when Earth was invaded by Appellaxian warriors sent to the planet to see who could conquer Earth first, as a means of determining who would become the new ruler of their home planet. Each alien warrior possessed a different power or ability, and attacked a different portion of Earth, which drew the individual attention of the Flash (Barry Allen), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter. While most of the Appellaxian invaders were defeated by the superheroes individually, the heroes themselves fell prey one by one to a single competitor's attack; they soon discovered that only by working together could they defeat the competitor. Superman and Batman joined them in defeating the remaining Appellaxians. Afterwards, the group decided that they should form a permanent organization to confront menaces that required a similar pooling of resources, and dubbed themselves the Justice League of America.''Justice League of America'' (vol. 1) #9 In their first recorded adventure Justice League would later recruit both Superman and Batman into their ranks and set up a secret base just outside of Happy Harbor. Their earliest battle was when Happy Harbor was invaded by Starro the Conquerer a gigantic space alien shaped like a star fish that could control the minds of people with miniature duplicates. Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter would answer the call to help. When they find that Happy Harbor resident Lucas "Snapper" Carr was not taken over by Starro due to the lime solution that was spread on Snapper's lawn, the Justice League would easily defeat Starro. Following this adventure Snapper is made an honorary member of the team and would accompany them on many other adventuresBrave and the Bold #28. Happy Harbor In their early adventures together the Justice League would battle Xotar the Weapons MasterBrave and the Bold #29, Professor Ivo and his creation AmazoBrave and the Bold #30, DesperoJustice League of America #1, and invaders from Magic-LandJustice League of America #2. New Recruits When the group was enslaved by Kanjar Ro, an evil alien from outer spaceJustice League of America #3, they would be rescued by Adam Strange who would become a regular ally of the groupMystery in Space #75. The group would next invite the Green Arrow to join the group just prior to getting embroiled in a battle against the alien XandorJustice League of America #4. The Green Arrows induction to the group would be rocky at first when he prevents various League members from capturing Captain Cold, The Getaway Mastermind, Professor Menace, Clock King, Electric Man and the Puppet-Master. This however was in order to prevent the group from being killed by Dr. Destiny who was posing as the Green LanternJustice League of America #5. The group would next clash against Professor Amos FortuneJustice League of America #6, foil an invasion by aliens from the planet AngellaxJustice League of America #7, are aided by Lois Lane to rescue SupermanSuperman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane #29, and foil small time mobster Pete Ricketts from using a stolen Cyberniray to make JLA commit crimesJustice League of America #8. While battling the Lord of Time the Justice League would be summoned by the Timeless Ones to prevent Felix Faust from collecting the Red Jar of Calythos, Green Bell of Uthool, and the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath to free Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast, three ancient demons that once ruled the Earth. The league would succeed, however the demons would be freed 100 years in the futureJustice League of America #10. Resuming their battle against the Lord of Time would end in a victory, however they would get trapped in the year 2062 and forced to fight the demons. The League would defeat the demons by switching appearances to throw them offJustice League of America #11. The group would next defeat Dr. LightJustice League of America #12, and battle robot duplicates of themselves on the planet SkranJustice League of America #13. Amos Fortune, now calling himself Mr. Memory, would hire Hector Hammond, Pied Piper, Sea-Thief, Angle Man, Dr. Davis, and the Joker against the League. In doing so they would also attempt to manipulate the Atom in their plot, however the Justice League would defeat them and invite the Atom to join their groupJustice League of America #14. With the Atom on their team, they would prevent the merging of Earth with a parallel universeJustice League of America #15, battle the Tornado TyrantJustice League of America #17, save the micro-world of Starzl from their former guardiansJustice League of America #18, foil Dr. Destiny's plot to exile the Justice League from EarthJustice League of America #19, and destroy the gigantic robot Spaceman XJustice League of America #20. Crisis on Multiple Earths The Justice League would soon learn of the existence of Earth-Two, a parallel world that has it's own team of heroes the Justice Society of America, when both Earth-One and Earth-Two are menaced by the Crime Champions, criminals from both dimensionsJustice League of America #21. The two teams would work together to defeat the Crime Champions and save both their universes, this encounter would become the first of many team-ups between the two groupsJustice League of America #2. Next the Justice League would become enslaved by the alien empress Queen Bee but manage to escape her controlJustice League of America #23. The League would once more clash with Kanjar RoJustice League of America #24, the side-real dimensions Kraad the ConquerorJustice League of America #25, an alternate universe spanning rematch with DesperoJustice League of America #26, and the ultra-galactic energy being IJustice League of America #27. The Justice League would be forced to picket the United Nations when a ban on using their super-powers is motioned. The League however finds out that this was due to the master plan organized by Headmaster Mind and his henchmen Matter Master, Tattooed Man and the Top. The JLA crushes their plot and ends the ban on the use of their powersJustice League of America #28. The League would next get into their possession a tape recorded by Superman's father Jor-El that outlines worlds that he considered sending his son before finally choosing EarthSuperman #314. During this same period the League would be turned to criminal intentions by the alien known as Antithesis, their activities lead their young sidekicks to form the Teen Titans and battle their mentors in order to free them from the aliens controlTeen Titans #53. The Justice League of America have yet another reality spanning adventure when they are attacked by the Crime Syndicate of America, evil versions of themselves hailing from Earth-Three, the League manages to best them in combat by learning of a single word that can shunt them back to their home dimensionJustice League of America #29. However, seeking a more neutral battle ground, the Crime Syndicate travels to Earth-Two where they subdue the Justice Society of America by taking them to Earth-Three, the League would rescue their Earth-Two counterparts and issue the Crime Syndicate a humiliating defeatJustice League of America #30. The Justice League would next recruit Hawkman into their ranks, and in his first case with the team they would battle against Joe Parry who would use an alien Panacomputer to create Super-Duper a composite based upon Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkman, and Green LanternJustice League of America #31. The League next takes some time out for romance when they go to Atlantis to witness the marriage of Aquaman to his sweetheart MeraAquaman #18. The Justice League then resumes their adventures, facing threats like Brain StormJustice League of America #32, and The Alien-Ator and the Timeless OneJustice League of America #33. The group would once more be tormented by Dr. Destiny's dream powers and manipulated into fighting the Joker, Chac and other threatsJustice League of America #34. Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast would attack the League again, using their magics to animate their enemies costumesJustice League of America #35. In a rematch against Brain Storm the members of the Justice League find themselves afflicted with various disabilities that prevent them from using their powers conventionally, but manage to defeat their foe and restore themselves to normalJustice League of America #36. Members of the Justice League are temporarily erased from existence when the Johnny Thunder of Earth-One would manipulate Yz that thunderbolt controlled by his Earth-Two counterpart into replacing Superman, Batman, Flash, Atom, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter with criminals, diverging Earth-One into Earth-A and spawning the criminal Lawless LeagueJustice League of America #37. The Earth-One Thunder would be defeated by his Earth-Two double and the Justice Society of America who would restore the Justice League back to normalJustice League of America #38. Back in action the Justice League would end world chaos caused by Andrew Helm out-of-control Corti-Conscious MachineJustice League of America #40, clash with the KeyJustice League of America #41, and Professor Ivo would build a device to steal the JLA's powers, however a side effect would endow the Flash with his comrades powers as well and he would defeat IvoFlash #158. While battling the Unimaginable, the League would attempt to recruit Metamorpho into the group. To the Leagues surprise Metamorpho would refuse outright membership but accept reserve status with the groupJustice League of America #42. The Justice League would next battle Amos Fortune again and his new group the Royal Flush GangJustice League of America #43. Shortly after, Batman, Green Lantern and the Flash had all succumbed to a disease during their battle against the Unimaginable prompting the rest of the League to go back to the creatures world and get the cureJustice League of America #44. Later, the Justice League would be among the guests at the wedding between Doom Patrol members Elasti-Girl and MentoDoom Patrol #104. Following this the JLA would battle the Shaggy ManJustice League of America #45. The Justice League teams up once more with the Justice Society when the coming of the Anti-Matterman threatens to merge both Earth-One and Earth-Two together. The two teams first must deal with the threats caused by Solomon Grundy and Blockbuster who ended up being transported to the others Earth due to the crisisJustice League of America #46. The two teams would defeat both Grundy and Blockbuster, and aid the Spectre in defeating the Anti-MattermanJustice League of America #47. While battling the foe Mongo a duplicate of Aquaman is created and dies in battle, leaving the Justice League to believe their comrade is dead and put on a funeral in his memory, however Aquaman defeats Mongo and reveals to his friends that he is alive and wellAquaman #30. The League then has a rematch against Felix FaustJustice League of America #48, with the aid of Robin prevent the Lord of Time from manipulating US soldier Eddie BrentJustice League of America #50, battle VULTUREJustice League of America #51, and are called in to give their opinion of the effectiveness of the Blackhawks teamBlackhawk #228, Blachawk #229, Blachawk #230. Also during this time Zatanna would use proxies of Justice League members Batman, Green Lantern, Atom, Hawkman and Elongated Man to rescue her father Zatara from AlluraJustice League of America #51. With the aid of Hawkgirl the Justice League would thwart the Mastermind's plot to turn their own weapons against themJustice League of America #52. The League would also come to Superman's aid stopping Bizzaro-FlashSuperman's Girlfriend Lois Lane #74 and help Supergirl defeat a band of Justice League impostorsAction Comics #350. The Justice League would next have a rematch against the Royal Flush GangJustice League of America #54. In another reality spanning adventure, the Justice League and Justice Society of America would both be faced fighting the Black Spheres, strange energy beings from another universe that are absorbed into average people granting them super-powers and turning them evilJustice League of America #55. During the battle members of the JSA are infected with the energy leading to a clash between the JLA before the battle is won for both teamsJustice League of America #56. Following this battle the Justice League watches a race between fellow League members Superman and Flash to see which one of them is the fastestSuperman #199. Hawkman, Flash, and Green Arrow accompany Snapper around the world tackling reports of racist activity during Brotherhood WeekJustice League of America #57. Later, the League spectate in a rematch between Superman and FlashFlash #175. The League next battles the alien ContrasJustice League of America #58, and are rescued from Queen Bee by BatgirlJustice League of America #59. Dr. Destiny once more plagues the Justice League by forcing them to swap bodies with their foes Penguin, Dr. Light, Lex Luthor, Tattooed Man, Captain Boomerang, Jason Woodrue, I.Q., and Cutlass Charlie. Ultimately, the heroes foil this plot, defeat Destiny and all his menJustice League of America #61. Following this, the League breaks up small-time gangs the Pyrotekniks and BullettiersJustice League of America #62, when Superman is infected with Virus X and sent off to a distant star to be incineratedAction Comics #365, the Justice League attempts to recruit a substitute but stop when Superman returns alive and well and cured of the virusAction Comics #366. The Key attempts revenge against the Justice League shortly thereafter, taking Superman under his thrall and using him against his friends, this plot is ultimately foiledJustice League of America #63. The League is next plagued by Dr. Anomaly a time traveler from the Depression Era who believes super-heroes are a determent to the worldJustice League of America #240. The group and the Justice Society of America of Earth-Two are next targeted by T.O. Morrow who builds the Red Tornado to murder members of the JSA, and duplicates of Jean Loring, Steve Trevor, Hawkgirl, Mera, and Midge to murder JLA members Wonder Woman, Atom, Hawkman, Aquaman, and Snapper Carr in part of a plot to start a war between Earth-One and Earth-Two. This plot would ultimately be thwarted by the combined efforts of the surviving members of the Justice League, Justice Society and Red Tornado, whom would defeat T.O. Morrow and restore their fallen comrades to lifeJustice League of America #65. Lost Comrades and New Allies The League next thwart an invasion of America by Generalissimo Demmy GogJustice League of America #66 and battle the amoebic creature Neverwas and return it to pre-historyJustice League of America #68. The League would suffer a loss when Wonder Woman would leave the team following the loss of her Amazonian powersWonder Woman #179 and Green Arrow would be framed for murder by Headmaster Mind and the Tattooed Man. However the League would learn of this frame-job and clear Green Arrow's nameJustice League of America #69. When reports of a costumed vigilante named the Creeper reach the attention of the JLA, they would go out in investigate to see if the Creeper is a friend of a foe. During this case their investigation would be made complicated due to the intervention of the Mind-Grabber Kid, a young hero jealous of the Justice League's notoriety, and has been manipulated by aliens from outer-space. In the end, the JLA, Mind-Grabber Kid and Creeper thwart the aliens invasion plansJustice League #70. The League would lose another member when they would join their comrade Martian Manhunter to Mars to prevent it's destruction by Commander Blanx. While the entire Martian civilization ultimately is destroyed, Blanx is defeated and Martian Manhunter leaves the group to lead the surviving Martians to find a new home in spaceJustice League of America #71. The group also almost loses Hawkman when he is turned into salt by ancient demons, however they restore their friend to normal with the help of HawkgirlJustice League of America #72. Aquarius a sentient star from Earth-Two would attempt to get revenge on his masters by destroying the multiverse by using Starman's Gravity Rod. This would lead to yet another team-up between the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America. During this encounter, the Superman of Earth-One would meet his Earth-Two counterpart for the first timeJustice League of America #73. Although the two team's manage to destroy Aquarius, it is at the cost of Black Canary's husband Larry Lance. In the climax of the battle, Black Canary would decide to return with the Justice League back to Earth-OneJustice League of America #74, however unknown to everyone at the time, the Black Canary that accompanied them back to Earth-One was not Dinah Drake Lance, but her daughter Dinah Laurel Lance who was temporarily given her mothers memories and endowed with powers that would manifest shortly after she arrived on Earth-OneJustice League of America Vol 1 219, Justice League of America #220. Her involvement with the Justice League would lead to a romance between her and the Green Arrow. The Arrow himself would change his appearance and become more of a social activist, pressuring the group to combat social ills over super-villains. The team soon expanded to include Elongated Man, Zatanna, Firestorm, and Hawkgirl. Snapper was tricked into betraying the secret location of the cave headquarters to the Joker, which resulted in his resigning from the team in shame ''Justice League of America'' (vol. 1) #77. Satellite League The team built a geosynchronous space station, that was 22,300 miles above the equator, which they had to defend against The Joker and other threats. Through this period, membership was limited to seven members. Including Green Arrow, Atom, Black Canary, Phantom Stranger, Elongated Man, Hawkman, and Red Tornado. It was the largest and most powerful team lineup to date, although seldom did the League members assemble. The League's twelve-member limit (Sometimes explained as the "No duplication of powers" policy) was conceded to be a charter provision about numbers, once the League had formally removed the limitation and admitted Hawkwoman and hoped to admit more members. The policy change allowed Zatanna and Firestorm to be admitted as well! The satellite would the the League's home for the next several years. Members were able to teleport to and a from the satellite using teleportation centers located across the planet. League members took turns on watch duty, monitoring Earth from the satellite and dispatching the League as needed. This era of the League is commonly referred to the "Satellite League". Earth-Mars War The underpinnings of the League began to strain, as most of its most important members found themselves devoting less time to the JLA for a variety of reasons; Flash experienced a personal tragedy in his life while the "Big 3" of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were committed to their own caseloads. When the satellite was destroyed by the Green Martians, Aquaman decided that the destruction of the satellite was a way to disband the JLA and start over. The satellite faced its final and complete destruction during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, when it was destroyed by a self-detonating Red Tornado that had been sabotaged and tampered with by the Anti-Monitor. It was never rebuilt. Justice League Detroit The satellite was rendered extremely damaged and effectively inoperable just prior to Aquaman's decision to disband the team. The League was in a time of transition. Not just in headquarters but in members too. The detachment of some members, such as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman caused the three charter Justice League members to resign active duty with the team. At the same time, the Flash left the team to confront his manslaughter trial and investigate the disappearance of his wife. The death of her mother, led Black Canary to leave the team and move to Seattle with Green Arrow. Hal Jordan had been temporarily expelled from the Green Lantern Corps and resigned from the League as well to sort out his life. Aquaman subsequently reformed the Justice League. This League included himself, Martian Manhunter, Zatana, Elongated Man, Vixen, Gypsy, Vibe, Steel, and later, Batman. Based in Detroit, this era is referred to as Justice League Detroit. Crisis on Infinite Earths The Justice League was called to defend Earth again when the Multiverse was threatened by the Anti-Monitor. Superman eventually defeated him, but not before he was able to reboot the history of existence starting at the Big Bang. There was no longer a Multiverse, and the one true Earth's history now contained elements of both Earth-One and Earth-Two. The League and the Justice Society of America had always coexisted in the same timeline. Justice League International The new Justice League America that formed after the Legends crisis (wherein the New God known as Darkseid embarked upon a plan to weaken the resolve of Earth's faith in the super-hero community) consisted of Doctor Fate, Batman, Mister Miracle, Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), Blue Beetle (Ted Kord), Captain Marvel (although his presence was later retconned with Zero Hour), Black Canary, the heroic Dr. Light, and Oberon. This time, the unscrupulous financier and liaison Maxwell Lord appeared. Justice League America quickly renamed itself to "Justice League International". Captain Atom and Rocket Red IV joined the team as Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate left. The team also takes up a new residence, this time in Metropolis. The team continued to grow until the decision was made to split it into two teams: Justice League International returned to being Justice League America and a new Justice League Europe was formed in Paris. The JLE lineup consisted of Captain Atom as field leader, Elongated Man, Power Girl, Flash (Wally West), Rocket Red IV, Animal Man, and Metamorpho. The Watchtower A new JLA would form after a new villain calling himself Know Man kidnapped Doctor Destiny and used his powerful reality altering abilities to cause many of the world's heroes to briefly forget their superheroic identities. Know Man revealed a seemingly insane plot to transform the entire population of earth into metahumans--a move that he said was necessary to combat an oncoming evil. The world's greatest heroes were on the job, however, and Know Man was stopped and forced to flee. The then-current Justice League, which had essentially been reduced to Metamorpho, Ice, and a couple of others were operating out of the Overmind's defunct space ship. That ship was destroyed and Metamorpho seemingly killed after the arrival of the Hyperclan, a team of superpowered aliens who arrived on Earth, offering to transform the world into a paradise. To that end, they rounded up several supervillains and summarily executed them, drawing the opposition of Earth's heroes. The Good Samaritan routine quickly proved a sham--the Hyperclan were renegade White Martians. Only by joining together could the heroes defeat them. This group decided they would be the core lineup of an all new JLA. Using Martian and Kryptonian technology, the team quickly built a new base, the Watchtower, on the surface of the moon.''JLA'' #1-#4 The team then decided to have a recruitment drive--Hitman, Damage, and Max Mercury did not make the cut, but a mysterious woman named Tomorrow Woman did. She quickly turned out to be a highly advanced android built by T.O. Morrow and Professor Ivo to be a plant inside the League--but they gave her too much free will and she self-sacrificed to save the others. She was given a hero's funeral.''JLA'' #5 The team soon got called out to California, where the angel Zauriel has come to Earth, pursued by renegade angels working for Asmodel. Soon, Asmodel himself shows up and most of the team has to battle him while Superman--currently in his blue energy form--has to stop Neron and the Demons Three from causing the moon to fall out of the sky. Once he's successful, he wrestles Asmodel to a standstill while Zauriel and GL manage to build a device with his power ring that banishes the other angels off the Earth.''JLA'' #6-#7 Back on the Watchtower, the team is caught off guard and knocked unconscious by the villainous Key. He and his robot minions hook them up to a virtual reality machine, causing each of them to live a different life in VR as part of a plot to take over all of space and time. Luckily, Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) beams up to the Watchtower (he was coming for a second interview) and recovering his Dad's old trick arrows from the Trophy Room, he manages to almost single-handedly take down Key and his robots. Green Arrow is inducted as a member of the League.''JLA'' #8-#9 Aztek joins the League shortly thereafter,''Aztek'' #10 bringing the roster up to nine--briefly, as Wonder Woman shortly dies.''Wonder Woman'' (vol. 2) #125 In opposition to the new League, Lex Luthor decides to form a new Injustice Gang, consisting of himself, Circe, The Joker, Ocean Master, Mirror Master, and Doctor Light. Luthor had acquired the Rock of Ages, which granted him extensive power, and built a secret lair for the Gang on an orbiting satellite. Building hard light holograms in the form of the Justice League members, the Injustice Gang commenced an attack on Star City, massacring many people before the League could stop the holograms. During the battle, Aquaman sensed the mind of his brother, Ocean Master, controlling one of the holograms and this helped put the team on the right trail. After taking a timeout to deal with the Genesis event, the League gets back on the trail and soon uncovers the truth about Luthor and his new gang. Green Arrow is corrupted by Circe into becoming a mole, while Batman manages to contact Mirror Master and get him to become a turncoat in the Gang. The JLA also recruits Plastic Man, who manages to also infiltrate the satellite posing as the Joker (after tying up the real Joker). Superman and Martian Manhunter attempt to infiltrate the Gang's lair, only to discover it booby trapped. Meanwhile, Metron arrives and warns the team about Luthor's possession of the Rock of Ages. He takes Aquaman, Flash, and Green Lantern on a mission to Wonder World before promising to return them.''JLA'' #10-#12 Traveling faster than light, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Flash end up returning to Earth fifteen years in the future--a future where Darkseid has conquered the Earth after the destruction of the Rock of Ages. Their minds assert themselves into their future bodies--Kyle finds himself transformed into one of Darkseid's drone soldiers, and Wally is sick and out of shape, causing both of them to despair. Superman and J'onn J'onzz are dead, and Batman has been missing for eight years. Diana, however, is alive and doing her best to lead the resistance against Darkseid, who has converted over half the planet's population into drones with no free will of their own. All that's left of the League aside from Diana are Green Arrow (Connor Hawke), the Atom (Ray Palmer), Argent, a reprogrammed Amazo, and a new Aztek. Breaking into Darkseid's palace, the team discovers that Batman is still alive--he managed to defeat Desaad and has recently assumed his place. Darkseid shows up, and as Diana battles him, Batman manages to seize control of Metron and his Mobius chair, forcing him to send the three time traveling heroes back to the right era. As Diana falls to Darkseid, Argent and Aztek successfully destroy his "zombie factory" on the moon (losing their own lives in the process). Batman is defenseless against Darkseid (who now has a personal forcefield that deflects all attacks) and the Dark Lord strikes him down. That leaves Atom and Green Arrow (Amazo is brought down on the way in), but the two most unlikely heroes manage to kill the great Darkseid himself.''JLA'' #13-#14 Fortunately, none of that "really" happens, as the three heroes are restored to their proper place and prevent the destruction of the Rock of Ages. Luthor even uses its awesome power to bring back to life everyone killed in the Star City massacre. Green Arrow reveals that he never really betrayed the team--he was just allowing Circe to think he had, and after a battle where Mirror Master walks out, the Injustice Gang is defeated--but Lex Luthor is as untouchable as always.''JLA'' #15 The team briefly considers disbanding, feeling that they might attract more enemies, but decide to stay the course. They recruit new members: Steel, Big Barda, Orion, Plastic Man, Wonder Woman (Hippolyta), and Huntress while inviting the press up to the Watchtower to cover the event. At that exact moment, Prometheus chooses to make his entrance, and he manages to systematically take down the League one by one, exploiting each of their weaknesses, before a humbled Batman is able to finally turn the tables.''JLA'' #16-#17 Zauriel joins the team shortly thereafter. The JLA had to battle in D.C. against Julian September, who had managed to upset the "odds" in the universe, causing the number seven to appear (i.e. seven villains randomly decided to try and kidnap the President, seven airplanes almost collided with one another). As the "probability cancer" began to affect all reality, it also began to affect the past, causing (among other things) Batman to disappear when the gun that would have shot his parents jammed. With the help of the Atom, the League was able to set it all to right, however.''JLA'' #18-#19 The JLA had to rally behind Superman Red and Superman Blue to defeat the Millennium Giants during the "Behold! The Millennium Giants!" adventure that almost saw the world's destruction. Thankfully, the Man of Steel was able to save the day, and was transformed back into his original self.''Superman: Forever'' #1 Identity Crisis Identity Crisis, and its immediate fallout, the "Crisis of Conscience" ''JLA'' #115-#119, led to the dissolution of the Justice League of America. The breakdown of relationships during the Identity Crisis reached its zenith. As in the time of the Detroit JLA, the team disbanded again, leaving it to the Martian Manhunter to again rebuild the team, with Superman's blessing. Meanwhile, following his resignation from the JLA, Batman is confronted by his faithful aide, Alfred Pennyworth, who surmises that the reason why Batman was so outraged over the mind-wiping of Dr. Light and other villains (and himself) was that Catwoman may have also been mind-wiped, and this might have been the reason for her semi-heroic nature in recent years, rather than any positive influence from Batman himself. Infinite Crisis and Aftermath Later, someone, recognized by the JLA Watchtower's systems as the Man of Steel, blows the Watchtower apart, in the very moment in which the Martian Manhunter found, and was about to tell the others, a connection between the team dissolution, the rise of the OMACs, the intergalactic war between Rann and Thanagar, the creation of a new Secret Society of Super-Villains and the rampage against magic by the Spectre. This intruder is later revealed to be Superboy-Prime. So, in the beginning of the Infinite Crisis, the JLA is once again disbanded. 52 Several months later, during the "Lost Year" following Infinite Crisis, Firestorm reorganized the team, inviting Ambush Bug, Bulleteer, Firehawk, and Super-Chief.52 Week 22 This League lasted very briefly. Their first and only mission, fighting a renegade Skeets, resulted in the death of Super-Chief.52 Week 24 One Year Later A year after the dissolution caused by the Infinite Crisis, Red Tornado's elemental spirit is tricked into abandoning his android body in favor of a human one. The android body is then abducted and modified by supervillains, an act which ultimately causes ten heroes to assemble and form the new team. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) made a new team as he felt the League wasn't doing enough with the death of one of the trinity and the other two needed away from their respective places on the team. Black Canary, The Flash and Black Lightning had resigned for their own reasons, Red Arrow and Red Tornado were also on leave, and Hawkgirl was injured. The formation of the league became Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi), Firestorm (Jason Rusch), Green Lantern (John Stewart), Vixen and Zatanna. They were to recruit new members and left the chairperson open in the hope that Black Canary will return. Final Crisis After the fallout of the Final Crisis, Batman (Bruce Wayne) had been belived to have been dead, Superman went to New Krypton, and most of the other members left the roster. Two of them, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) decided to make their own Justice League team that uses a more offensive style of dealing with supervillian threats. So with that, they assembled a new team inititially consisting of Starman (Mikaal Tomas), Congorilla, Captain Marvel (Freddy Freeman), Batwoman, The Atom (Ray Palmer), and several other former Justice Leaguers. The result was Red Arrow (Roy Harper) losing his arm and daughter, Lian, Star City being destroyed, and most of the members being badly beaten by the villain who orchestrated it all; Prometheus. Green Lantern and Green Arrow decided to re-assemble the team once again that included Batman (Dick Grayson), Donna Troy, Mon-El, Congorilla, Starman, The Guardian, Starfire, Cyborg, The Atom, and Dr. Light. Dr. Light stepped away from active duty, but serves on the team as needed, while Starfire left the roster entirely. Supergirl and Jesse Quick later joined the team. Following epic battles with Eclipso and the Construct, the JLA disbanded once more. Flashpoint During the Flashpoint event, The Flash accidentally altered Earth's history into an almost unrecognizable timeline. In this new version of events the League had never met each other, but some of its individual members eventually worked to bring history back to normal. DCnU In the new continuity, the League's origins were heavily revised. Their founding members included Aquaman, Batman, Cyborg, The Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman. They first met when Darkseid invaded the planet with his Parademons in search of the Anti-Life Equation.Justice League: Origin''Following the origin storyline, the timeline fastforwards 5 years into modern day time. Within this period of time the League adds Martian Manhunter onto the team but he gets into a fight with the others and is no longer a member. Due to this fight the League refuses to add any additional members. Also, the League is now supported by Argus, an orginazation that deals with otherworldy things such as superheros. | Equipment = * 'Justice League Signal Device' | Transportation = * 'Justice League Teleporter' | Weapons = | Notes = * The original team first appeared in ''The Brave and The Bold #28 (1960) as a revival of the Justice Society of America (or "JSA") under a new, more dynamic name of "League" and soon gained its own title that same year. The creator was a writer named Gardner Fox, who was inspired by the Justice Society to create a similar, contemporary concept, and who decided upon the word "league" influenced by the National Football League and Major League Baseball. The artist for the first five years of the comic was Mike Sekowsky. * An alternative "origin" was presented in ''Justice League of America'' #144. * The team reveal their secret identities to each other in Justice League of America Vol 1 122. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Justice League of America